


Still2gether: It's a yes

by Brightwinsmile1



Category: Still2Gether, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwinsmile1/pseuds/Brightwinsmile1
Summary: Tine looks at the post it note that says lets grow old together
Relationships: Earn/Pear (2gether: The Series), Fong/Ohm (2gether: The Series), Man/Type (2gether: The Series), Phukong Guntithanon/Mil, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Still2gether: It's a yes

Tine would've never thought his life would be like this, his fake boyfriend from college is now his real boyfriend while they are about to graduate college. Tine looked at what to wear as Sarawat texted Tine saying they were going to go out to eat. Sarawat has been acting strange, whenever Tine walked close to Wat and his friends they all ran away. Tine just thought it was because of the music club or finals. They both knew finals were a hassle but at the end when Tine finished his finals he knew Wat was waiting with his favorite drink. 

Tine went to the closet and looked at the clothes, he didn't know if he should dress formal or no. He just grabbed a black tshirt, jean jacket, and jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, catching the post it notes that littered the walls. The most recent one was on that said they would grow old together. Tine imagined that for a quick second a old Sarawat saying a quick one liner that he always says. Tine shook his head as he laughed at that image. He grabbed his phone and keys and went out to meet his friends.

Tine went into the cafe to see these idiots he calls friends, they jumped a little as he walked to them. "Is everything all right". Tine asked them as he sat down. "Yes, everything is all right". Fong and Ohm said at the same time. They both looked at each other. Tine looked at them "You are acting suspicious what's up". Fong looked at Ohm and gave a look to tell him not to talk "It's finals. I have one tomorrow and I don't know if I'll pass". Ohm laughed "You've been studying all night of course you'll pass". Tine looked as Fong blushed a little. The rest of the time they had small talk as Fong and Ohm kept exchanging small looks at each other. 

They all left together from the cafe, they started to walk around the campus. Fong got a text message and showed it to Ohm. They both nodded as Tine was too engrossed on the trees. "I heard the college is opening a new cafe, we should go". Fong said, Tine nodded as his friends grabbed on to him and ran to the cafe.

Tine heard music from a distance, he stood outside of the small cafe. It looked empty from the outside. Ohm and Fong opened the door and held it open for Tine. He was amazed by what he saw. Lights littered the ceiling of the cafe, their was a small stage on the corner. Tine waved at the people that were their, it was mostly people from the music club and the cheerleadering squad. He sat down on the only empty table right at the center of the cafe. The music stopped and Earn and Pear went up on stage. "I'm glad everyone is enjoying our new cafe. Tine looked at the table, little cartoons of Pears were on the tables. Earn and Pear went down and went to the back of the small stage. Tine ate the small bakery stuff they had and didn't notice that a chair was on the stage. 

Tine looked up to see pictures start to show on the wall, a projector at the ceiling of the cafe. It showed all his friends and Wat's friends. It showed a small interview of Earn and Pear holding hands as they talked about the cafe, how they kept it a secret until they were finished. The pictures slowly disappeared and slowly turned to the couples of the group of friends. Earn and Pear at the beach smiling at each other. Then Man and Type had pictures some of them from when they facetimed. Then Mil and Phukong were next them holding hands as they walked. Then ohm and fong showed up it was a blurry picture but you could still feel the love in the picture. Even Green and Dim had pictures. Then it went to Sarawat and Tine. It started from when they started to fake date and slowly to when they confessed to each other. To when they did start to date for real. To them getting the apartment and even some lq pictures that Sarawat took of Tine. The screen started to fade as the post it note let's grow old together was the last picture. 

The lights turned off and Tine was a little nervous but everyone seemed fine so he calmed down a little. He saw someone sit on the chair, shaking his leg a little Tine could tell the person was nervous. The lights turned back on and Tine gasped as he saw Sarawat sitting on the chair. Sarawat wore a dressy black shirt and jeans. Sarawat smiled and cleared his throat "When Earn and Pear asked me to sing at their opening day for the cafe I said yes immediately although Earn did threaten me a little. I'm a little nervous but here it goes". 

Sarawat started to sing and Tine felt himself melt, he loved how Sarawat was like when playing the guitar. He almost shined, as the lights in the ceiling glistened. Tine didn't even notice that slowly by slowly his friends were taking out their phones to record. Sarawat looked at Tine and stopped playing. "Tine can you come up here". Sarawat said into the microphone as Tine felt Ohm and Fong push him a little to the stage. Tine walked to the stage, a little nervous as Sarawat held his hand for Tine to grab it. Sarawat spoke into the microphone about Tine and turned to Tine "This is for you". Sarawat started to play and Tine noticed it was a medley of Scrubb songs. Tine started to sing along as Sarawat kept playing. Sarawat then started to sing a song Tine didn't know. Tine heard the lyrics and smiled as Sarawat sang about them and their relationship. The song was ending and Sarawat stopped playing to get something in his pocket. He put the guitar down amd started to get off the chair. He breathed in as he got on one knee. "Tine you have made me so happy and although some people might think this is too early, as the post it note says let's grow old together. So Tine would you do me the honor of being engaged to me and we can grow old together". Tine started to cry as he shook his head yes. The cheers of his friends and everyone cheering. Tine looked at Sarawat, even he was crying a little. Sarawat and Tine hugged each other and kissed each other. They grabbed each others hands and held them up, their engagement rings glistening just as they were.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this I would like to that my mutual who always reads my writings


End file.
